IT (Eso) - Sunshine
by HaruEndless
Summary: La pequeña Ruby solo quería ir a pedir dulces por Halloween con sus amigas y hermana; pero ella nunca imagino que lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, sería el inicio de una serie de horrores en el pequeño y aparentemente pacifico pueblito de Uchiura a manos de un ser con forma de payaso o delfín… ¿El infierno ya se desato, o siempre estuvieron dentro de él? (One-shot)


**Notitas:**

 **Hola a todos. Antes de comenzar con la historia, me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones antes respecto a esta.**

 **-Sí, esta historia basada en It (Eso) de Stephen King, la del payaso raro del que todos hablaron cuando salió su película.**

 **-Si no has leído It o visto la película, no te preocupes. Trate de hacer esto diferente tanto del libro como de la película, por lo cual no veras ningún barquito de papel o algo así.**

 **-Soy fan de Stephen King y por supuesto que leí el libro. Mi intención no es ofender a algún otro fanático del autor o de la obra y créanme que trate de hacer esto como mínimo, decente. Por lo cual, NO veremos cosas como que el payaso se enamora de un personaje, etc.**

 **Escribí la historia en Halloween por si las dudas...**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Disfruten la lectura n.n**

* * *

 **It (Eso) – Sunshine**

* * *

Todo empezó una fría tarde de 1985, cuando los horrores y las masacres que sucedieron en el pequeño pueblito de Uchiura y sus alrededores, eran lo último que uno creía que sucedería en tal pacifico lugar.

En un viernes de octubre, donde apenas eran las 2:40 PM y el cielo estaba teñido de un gris claro con una gran cantidad de nubes amontonándose entre ellas. La pequeña Ruby de tan solo ocho años, salía de la escuela primaria, no pudiendo esperar el momento de llegar a casa. Apenas atravesó las puertas de su escuela, no tardo en olfatear el olor a tierra húmeda tan característico de un día lluvioso. Todo porque el día de ayer había llovido, por eso aún se sentía la humedad en el aire.

Una brisa fría seguía cada paso que daba Ruby, haciendo que las coletas de su rojizo cabello se balancearan de lado a lado, pero ni eso ni el estado del cielo le quitarían el buen humor que llevaba teniendo desde que empezó la mañana. Porque hoy no es un día cualquiera, hoy es Halloween. El día más esperado por cualquier niño que gusta de los dulces al igual que Ruby. Y por si no fuera poco, saldría a pedir caramelos con sus amigas Hanamaru y Yoshiko. ¡Ah! Y con su querida hermana Dia.

Atravesó la calle hacia los barrios, topándose con la vieja Ayase quien no dudo en saludarla al igual que todo el mundo que notaba su buen humor. Ruby devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y se encamino a toda prisa en línea recta hasta llegar a su casa. Por fin logro visualizar su casa, en específico, el letrero que decía "Kurosawa". Entonces, comenzó a correr en dirección a ella. Las suelas de sus zapatos resonaban con cada paso que daba sobre el pavimento y a medida que se acercaba su sonrisa se acentuaba cada vez más, hasta que de repente, un gato negro atravesó su camino en un encuentro silencioso, fugaz, y por sobre todo, inesperado.

La sonrisa desapareció y Ruby abrió los ojos al ver al animal. Freno en seco para evitar tropezarse con él, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio en una torpe caída hacia adelante en la vereda.

«Por fortuna no le paso nada al gatito» se dijo a sí misma.

Estando en el suelo, Ruby se dedicó a observar al animal que se había parado justo en frente a ella. Ella lo miraba con total fascinación y asombro.

Su pelaje era tan negro que fácilmente podría habérsele confundido con una sombra y su pequeño tamaño daba indicar que era tan solo una cría.

El gato y ella se miraron a los ojos, fue un contacto visual íntimo, pero a la vez no. Era como si ese gato ocultara algo en su mirada, como si usara una máscara; por un instante le recordó a su hermana. Esos intensos ojos verdes le recordaban a los de su hermana.

El animal bufo encrespando su pelaje, mostrando sus dientes y parándose de puntas con sus cuatro patas; pasó de lado por donde estaba Ruby y en menos de tres segundos, desapareció atravesando la pista. Fue la última vez que vio a ese gato.

Se reincorporo de pie, y mientras sacudía el polvo de su falda, noto que en su rodilla derecha se escapaba un líquido escarlata, _"sangre"_ fue lo primero que pensó. Le dolía un poco, pero nada que no pudiera aguantar estando a solo unos pasos de su casa. Ruby llegaría y one-chan se encargaría de todo.

Siguió de frente con cuidado y llego hasta la puerta de su casa.

 _Toc toc_

Toco dos veces. Nadie respondió.

—¡¿Papa, mama?! —Gritó desde la entrada—. ¡One-chaan!

Al estar sin una respuesta, decidió abrir la puerta. Aunque no dejaba de extrañarse por la situación. A estas horas se suponía que sus padres todavía se encontraban en casa y su hermana ya habría llegado de la escuela.

Colocó su pequeña mano sobre el frio pomo de la puerta y la jalo hacia delante, provocando un suave rechinido. Lo primero que vio Ruby tras abrir la puerta, fue oscuridad. Una oscuridad que apenas le permitía ver los interiores de su casa.

« _Es muy temprano como para que la casa este así de oscura_ » pensó Ruby, pero no era momento de cuestionarse, lo primordial era curar esa herida y luego preparar su disfraz.

Ingresó, cerró la puerta y con ello el sonido del exterior. El lugar parecía desolado por la falta de sonido alguno.

Avanzo unos pasos, se quitó los zapatos y los dejo en la entrada junto a su mochila.

Camino hacia la entrada de la sala, estiro su mano hasta el interruptor de la luz de la pared. Pero este no funcionaba. Lo presiono una y otra vez. Seguía sin funcionar.

Dio un suspiro y desistió de la idea. A Ruby no le gustaba mucho la oscuridad, se sentía intranquila en ella. Después de todas las historias que su amiga Yoshiko le contaba sobre demonios que acechaban en la oscuridad, al parecer terminaron afectándole un poco.

A paso rápido atravesó la sala en camino hacia las escaleras. Llego ahí, coloco su mano sobre el viejo barandal de madera y se sobresaltó antes de que pudiera dar un paso, cuando escucho un seco golpe en las ventanas. Era como si una persona las golpeara usando un guante o eso pensaba Ruby. No obstante, cambio de parecer cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de esos golpes se escondía un silbido. Era el viento.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a subir las escaleras sujetándose del barandal, tal y como se lo enseño su hermana. Se sentía observada o mejor dicho acechada por un demonio o algo peor, escondido en la oscuridad, esperando el mejor momento para atacarla con una de sus gigantescas garras. Pensar en esa idea provocaba un ligero escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, mientras temblaba al escuchar un crujido en cada escalón que pisaba acompañado de los golpes del viento.

Llego al último escalón y se detuvo, aferrando su mano al barandal; observo con cuidado los oscuros rincones del segundo piso. Mientras más observaba, más pérdida e indefensa se sentía. ¿Y si la razón por la cual mama y papa no se encontraban en la casa era porque alguien había entrado? Una " _persona mala_ " como decía su hermana. ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho a su hermana?... ¿Qué le haría a Ruby?

Detuvo cada movimiento de su cuerpo cuando escucho un sonido provenir de ese lugar.

Algo salía de ahí. Algo venia por ella.

La boca se le secaba y sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero a pesar de eso se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Papa, mama? —No hubo respuesta—. ¿One-chan?

Hubo un chirrido y un seco estallido. Ruby ahogo un grito cuando sintió que algo se acercaba a ella y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, mientras solo escuchaba los latidos de su acelerado corazón y la presencia que la perseguía. Temía que su corazón se le saliera del pecho antes de poder llegar abajo.

Estando ya en el primer piso, corrió directo a la cocina y no dudo ni un segundo en dirigirse a cuarto de limpieza a esconderse. Ese lugar sucio, oscuro y empolvado; al contrario de como decía su nombre. Era el único lugar donde a Ruby se le ocurría esconderse de Eso. Por más aterrador que le pareciera ese lugar, Eso era mucho más aterrador.

Llego al cuarto de limpieza y cuando agarro el pomo de la puerta con su sudorosa mano, un chirrido eléctrico sonó a sus espaldas. Las luces se encendieron, se apagaron y se volvieron a encender. No volteo. Estaba paralizada. Ella sentía algo a sus espaldas, algo alto y tenebroso respiraba y votaba su gélido aliento sobre su cabeza. Una voz le susurraba en un nauseabundo gruñido.

—Ruby. Voltea.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos.

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Algo desconocido y aterrador estaba detrás de ella.

En cualquier momento le explotaría el corazón.

Ruby sentía el peligro y Eso sentía el miedo que provocaba en ella.

—¡Voltea! —rugió Eso y en un fuerte movimiento agarro a Ruby del brazo derecho con una fuerza descomunal y la obligo a voltearse.

Su cuerpo giro.

Abrió los ojos.

Y no había nada.

Las luces de la casa titilaban y la televisión de la sala estaba encendida.

—Ruby, voltea. Mírame por favor. Solo quiero salvarte. —Fue lo que dijo el hombre a la muchacha de la telenovela mexicana que muy rara vez pasaban por TV japonesa.

Ruby soltó un suspiro y se desplomo en su sitio. Lagrimas salían como cascadas junto a pequeños sollozos, primera vez en su vida que estaba tan aterrada y todo por absolutamente nada. Sí, nada…

A fin de cuentas, termino riéndose de sí misma y de lo miedosa que había sido. Si Yoshiko hubiera estado ahí, le hubiera dicho que llamarla gallina hubiera sido un insulto para las gallinas.

Observo con atención lo que la rodeaba y el estallido no era nada más y nada menos que el viento golpeando contra las ventanas, otra vez, las cuales estaban tapadas por las cortinas.

Todo fue su imaginación.

Se reincorporo del suelo, secándose las lágrimas.

Algo le dolía, y era su brazo.

Su brazo derecho que era tan delgado como una rama, estaba rojo, como si alguien hubiera ejercido gran fuerza sobre él.

Ruby abrió en grande los ojos al notar la marca roja en su brazo. Pero este salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho música clásica venir del segundo piso. Ella lo reconoció al instante, era la música que pone su hermana cuando se pone a estudiar.

Atravesó la sala a toda prisa y subió las escaleras ignorando el crujido que producía al pisar cada escalón. Llego hasta la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y se sorprendió al notar que las luces estaban encendidas, ya no había oscuridad.

La música seguía sonando y se quedó embobada por la melodía que escuchaba a través de la puerta, pero lo suficientemente temerosa por lo que acababa de vivir.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y a través del espacio que se iba formando, observo en los interiores de la habitación. Y ahí la vio.

Su hermana estaba sentada en frente de su escritorio con un libro sobre la mesa y recostando su cabeza sobre su mano, prestándole toda la atención del mundo a dicho libro.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, alertando a su hermana.

—¡Onee-chaaan! —gritó, corriendo hacia los brazos de su hermana.

—¿Ruby? ¿Qué-que pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Ruby no respondía, solo sollozaba y dejaba todo ir mientras se aferraba al pecho de su hermana.

Y así pasaron un largo tiempo.

…

—¿Ruby, y esa marca roja?

—Ya te dije que me caí, one-chan…

Sí, estaba segura que sus dos heridas fueron hechas por la caída o por lo menos una.

—¿Segura que te caíste? ¿Nadie te está molestando? Porque si me entero que te están molestando…

—Que no, one-chan…

—… ¿De verdad te caíste?

Ella asintió mientras su hermana lavaba su herida.

—Había un gatito y casi tropiezo con él.

Ruby trato de ocultar la reciente experiencia que había tenido en su propia casa. Era muy _tonta_ la forma en que se había aterrado a tal punto de llorar. No quería verse tan _tonta_ frente a su hermana.

—Por eso no debes correr en las calles —agarró el jabón, le dijo que puede arder un poco y comenzó a pasarlo con cuidado por la herida. —Ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

—Sí... Lo siento.

—Bueno —tomó la toalla del costado y se la dio—, esperemos que con esto no se repita.

Enseguida la mayor se dirigió a un estante arriba del lavadero y agarro una bandita. Se arrodillo frente a Ruby que terminaba de secarse la herida, y la coloco en su rodilla derecha.

—Ten un poco más de cuidado la próxima ¿Si?

Ruby asintió.

Juntas salieron del baño y volvieron a la habitación de Dia, sentándose en su cama.

—Papá y mamá han salido. Parece que surgió algo urgente y los necesitan en el trabajo.

—Sumando al hecho que en todo el día no ha dejado de haber fallas eléctricas a causa de la tormenta de ayer—agregó Dia —, este día no se puede poner peor. Por cierto, mamá me dijo que no subamos las cortinas porque si no le caerá el sol al piso encerado. Ella es un poco rara, a pesar de que no ha salido sol…

Ruby asintió.

—Pero te equivocas One-chan. A pesar de que no haya sido una mañana agradable… ¡Hoy es el mejor día de todos! ¡Hoy es Halloween! ¡Tú, yo, Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan, iremos a pedir dulces!

—Ruby, sobre eso… No voy a poder ir contigo…

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? Todos los años lo hacemos, ¿Por qué este no?

—Tengo que estudiar. Tengo un duro examen mañana y no podremos salir a pedir dulces.

—¿Podremos?

—Así es _podremos_. No puedo dejarte salir por ahí sola.

—¡Pero no estaré sola, estaré con Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan!

—Ustedes son unas niñas, es muy peligroso.

—¡Entonces ven con nosotras!

—Ya te dije que tengo un examen mañana.

—¡Eso es muy injusto, one-chan! —gritó Ruby y salió corriendo afuera de la habitación.

—¡Ruby! —la llamó, pero ella ya se había ido.

…

Ruby se encerró en su habitación. Lagrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos, pero se prometió a ella misma que no lloraría otra vez por algo tan _tonto._ Abrazaba su almohada acumulando el enojo que sentía. ¿Qué derecho tenía su hermana para arruinar su segundo día favorito? —el primero era su cumpleaños— aunque el hecho de que Dia prefiriera estudiar para su _tonto_ examen en vez de pasar tiempo con ella, la enfadaba, no la hacía odiarla. Ruby nunca podría odiarla.

Se reincorporo en su cama mirando el techo, pensando en que hacer, cuando una voz proveniente de su walkie-talkie la llamo.

—Aquí Yohane, el ángel caído ¿Me copias, pedazo de algodón?

Se acercó al intercomunicador y apretó un botón.

—Aquí pedazo de algodón, ¿Qué pasa Yoshiko-chan?

—¡Es Yohane! ¡Ya te dije que uses los nombres clave!

—¡Ah! Perdón… Yoshi-, Yohane-chan…

—No le hagas tanto caso, Ruby-chan. Yoshiko-chan hace mucho escándalo por nada zura —dijo en tono burlón, la otra voz del intercomunicador.

—Cállate, Zuramaru. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya están listas para ir a pedir dulces?

—¡Claro que si zura!

—Sobre eso chicas… No voy a poder ir…

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Porque Ruby-chan?

—¡¿Sí, por qué?! ¡Lo vamos planeando desde hace tres meses! ¡Inclusive iremos a la parte alta del pueblo donde están los ricos!

—Lo siento… One-chan no me dejará ir sola, ella no podrá llevarme…

—Dia-san siempre tan estricta zura…

—…

—¿Y si te escapas? —sugirió Yoshiko.

—¡¿Que?!

—¡¿Has perdido la cabeza zura?!

—¡Claro que no! Yo siempre me escapo. Bueno, tampoco es que eso fuera un desafío para un ángel caído como yo.

—Pero… nunca antes me he escapo. Y eso no es algo bueno…

—Escúchame Ruby… Hemos planeado esto por meses ¿No me digas que no quieres ir pedir dulces? Además, Dia-san confía mucho en ti. Jamás sospecharía que te escaparías. Solo dile que te vas a dormir y en eso aprovechas el momento y te vas. ¡Listo! Jamás se daría cuenta.

—Mmm… no estoy segura… ¿Hanamaru-chan?

—Yo digo que… Está bien, hazlo por esta vez. Este año han venido más ricos en la parte alta de la ciudad zura ¡Imagínate cuantos dulces obtendremos, Ruby-chan!

Ruby lo dudo. Tanto sus padres como su hermana le habían enseñado que ese tipo de cosas estaban mal. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Solo sería unas horas. Además, que estaría con Yoshiko y Hanamru. Nada podía sucederles, en especial en un pueblito tan pacífico y aburrido como este.

—¡Esta bien, lo hare!

—¡Bien, Ruby-chan!

—¡Te esperamos donde siempre!

Ella asintió y apretó el otro botón para cortar la llamada.

¡Todo sea por los dulces!

…

Las horas pasaban y ya eran las 6:11 PM.

Después de un cambio de ropa, Ruby bajo de su cama, se arrodillo en frente de esta y de abajo saco una caja de cartón rectangular de color crema. Ahí estaba, su disfraz de Halloween. Abrió la caja, verificando que todo estuviera en orden y así era. El disfraz seguía intacto y doblado adentro de la caja.

Todo andaba bien, ahora solo faltaba su hermana.

Guardo el disfraz y lo único que hizo fue acercarse con sigilo a la habitación de su hermana. Abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza por el espacio.

—One-chan… —la llamó.

—¿Mmm? —volteo la mirada dejando de prestarle atención al libro que tenía en frente para observar a su pequeña hermana.

—Voy-voy a dormir…

—¿Tan temprano? Apenas son las seis…

—Sí, solo… me ha dado sueño. Solo quería decirte.

—Escucha Ruby… sé que te prometí que saldáramos a pedir dulces, e inclusive hicimos tu disfraz, pero… estas cosas a veces pasan. Lo siento…

—Está bien, one-chan. No te preocupes —finalizó dándole una sonrisa—. Te quiero.

Le pareció raro a Dia que Ruby dijera eso. No era porque no la quisiera. Si no que aunque sabía que su hermana la quería y lo demostraba, no era muy habitual escucharla decir eso.

—Yo también te quiero.

« _Que buena niña es…_ » no pudo evitar pensar y sentirse afortunada por tener una hermanita tan linda.

Ruby le mostró una gran sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Dia nunca imagino que esa sería la última vez que vería a su hermana.

…

Ruby entro y volvió a salir de su habitación, llevando caja de su disfraz y unos zapatos consigo. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado procurándose de no hacer mucho ruido. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez pisaba un escalón y se producida su típico crujido. Con el sigilo de un ninja atravesó la sala hasta llegar a una de las ventanas traseras de la casa.

Abrió la cortina, quitó el seguro de la ventana y con toda la fuerza del mundo, a la vez que con extremo cuidado, la abrió. Soltó un suspiro mientras desaparecía el tono rojo que tenía su cara por el esfuerzo.

Coloco todo su peso en el borde de la ventana, se puso los zapatos y giro su cuerpo hacia el exterior. Dio un pequeño salto impulsándose con su cuerpo y sus pies hicieron contacto con el verde césped del jardín, todavía se sentía mojado.

Con cuidado cerró la ventana. Coloco la caja en el césped y la abrió, dejando la tapa a un costado, observando su disfraz de color rojo.

Saco el disfraz y lo extendió, observándolo con admiración y un poco de orgullo. En menos de cuatro segundos ya se lo había puesto. Su disfraz de fantasma.

Solo era una manta roja con dos orificios en el centro. Pero era algo que es y sería, lo que siempre quiso Ruby, un disfraz hecho con su propio esfuerzo, bueno, casi.

Hace un mes ella no podía imaginarse que disfraz usaría para Halloween, tampoco es que quería algo muy llamativo, solo quería que fuera hecho por ella misma. Le pidió a su hermana infinidad de veces que le enseñara a tejer algo, pero cuando accedió, el tiempo no alcanzaría para hacer algo muy elaborado. Así que solo tejieron una manta roja. No era totalmente suyo, pero tenía una gran parte de su esfuerzo en ello. Aún recuerda lo que le dijo su hermana apenas la vio con el disfraz terminado.

— _¡Ah! ¡¿U-un fantasma rojo…?! ¡A-ayudaaaa!_

Estaba convencida de que con ese disfraz asustaría a todos y obtendría muchos dulces.

Sin más que hacer, salió a toda prisa, sintiendo como el viento hacia ondear su disfraz de fantasma. Refrescante en una sola palabra.

…

Llego hasta la parada de autobuses, encontrándose con sus amigas.

Yoshiko, llevaba un traje de plumas negras con dos alas del mismo color, un poco de maquillaje blanco en la cara y dos cuernos en la cabeza. Por otro lado, Hanamaru que a pesar que sus vestimentas no estaban nada fuera de lo normal, llevaba una gran capa con capucha roja.

—¡Chicas! —llamó Ruby.

—¡Es ella, Yoshiko-chan!

—¿En serio usara ese disfraz?

—Disculpen… la demora… —se disculpó sosteniéndose de las rodillas para tomar aire.

—No te preocupes Ruby-chan.

—Hey Ruby, ¿No estas olvidando algo? —pregunto señalando su recipiente de calabaza que llevaba en mano, la cual también llevaba Hanamaru.

—¡Wuah! ¡Olvide la mía!

Ruby entro en pánico al ver que se había olvidado la suya en casa. Inclusive, considero la idea de volver a casa.

—Tranquila Ruby-chan, ya sabía que esto podía pasar ¡Toma! —de su mano que estaba oculta en su espalda, saco una calabaza que llevaba con ella.

—¡Woh! ¡Gracias Hanamaru-chan!

—¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos por esos dulces zura!

Emprendieron camino hacia adelante, pero unas manos las agarraron del hombro y las obligaron a detenerse.

—¡Alto! —Exclamó Yoshiko—. ¿No me digas que piensan ir por estas casas?

Ambas asintieron.

Yoshiko se dio una palmada en la cara.

—Como era de esperarse de unas mortales… ¡La gente de aquí son unos tacaños! ¿Recuerdan lo que dije acerca que en la parte alta están los ricos que dan un montón de dulces?

Ambas sintieron otra vez.

—¡Pues iremos ahí primero!

—¡Pero tardaremos mucho en llegar zura!

—Se hará muy tarde ir hasta ahí…

—¡De todas formas se hará tarde! —Una luz intensa venía desde atrás— ¡Miren es el autobús que nos puede llevar hasta ahí! ¡Decidan de una vez!

Ambas se miraron entre ellas. Era comprensible que dudaran. La parte alta del pueblo estaba como a una hora a pie de donde se encontraban y no podían regresar tan tarde, pero el autobús estaba ahí; simplificaría esa hora en tan solo quince minutos. No había mucho que perder.

Ambas asintieron y las tres se subieron al autobús.

…

La noche de Halloween en la parte alta del pueblo era mucho más animada. Lámparas de calabazas por todas partes, las casas decoradas con telarañas y decoraciones típicas del día, y se encontraban tantos niños pidiendo dulces como peces en el océano.

Había pasado una hora desde que llegaron y ya habían llenado sus calabazas. Misión cumplida, ya podían regresar.

Ya se encontraban en la parada de autobús junto al bosque que también estaba adornado con lámparas de calabaza. Quizá de esa manera ya no daba tanto miedo.

—¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió Yoshiko desde una ventana del autobús que la llevaría a su casa.

—¡Hasta luego Yoshiko-chan!

—¡Adiós Yoshiko-chan!

—¡Yohane!

El autobús desapareció y solo quedaron ellas dos, esperando el vehículo que las llevaría su destino. Acompañadas de la compañía de la otra, la oscuridad y el bosque a sus espaldas.

—No fue tan malo… Obtuvimos muchos dulces.

Ruby asintió.

—¡Me divertí mucho! ¡Valió la pena escaparse!

—¡Hagámoslo otra vez, Ruby-chan!

Aunque Ruby asintió con alegría, por dentro se decía a si misma que jamás volvería hacerlo. Su hermana la mataría... O algo más…

—Ahí viene mi autobús ¡Nos vemos Ruby-chan, hablamos por walkie-talkie!

—¡Sí, adiós Hanamaru-chan!

Y así, Hanamaru subió a su bus y se fue a su destino, dejando a la pequeña Ruby junto a la inmensa oscuridad que yacía a su alrededor.

Se sentía tranquila, a pesar que no le agradaba ese lugar. Había unas sillas donde sentarse para esperar el bus, aunque ella prefería estar parada, y un gran faro que iluminaba el lugar.

En menos de un parpadeo, un fuerte viento comenzó a correr, trayendo consigo un escalofrió a Ruby. Quedándose estática en su sitio mientras que, sin poder reaccionar, observaba como la manta roja que usaba se elevaba por el viento que parecía tan fuerte como un tornado, llevándose su disfraz en dirección del levemente iluminado bosque.

—¡Nooo, espera! —chilló en un ataque de sorpresa.

Sin dudarlo un instante, dejo caer su calabaza con caramelos al suelo, para ir en el rescate de su disfraz que era secuestrado por el viento.

…

Dia ya había terminado de estudiar. Le tomo más de lo esperado, pero logro memorizar todos los temas que vendrían en su examen. En las últimas semanas no había podido concentrarse tanto desde que cierta rubia molesta —aunque amigable— llego al pueblo.

Cerró el libro que estaba en su escritorio y se levantó de su asiento para preparar la cena. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y era probable que Ruby estuviera despierta, dado a que se había dormido temprano.

Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Le pareció extraño ver que una de las cortinas de las ventanas estuviera abiertas. Se acercó a la cortina y la cerró, sin prestarle más atención.

Estando en la cocina, Dia se esforzó en hacer un festín con patatas fritas, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban a Ruby.

Lo admitía. Se sentía mal por no haber dejado salir a su hermana en este día que le gustaba tanto. Ella trataba de convencerse a sí misma que esas cosas pasaban y trataba de probar que ya tenía que ser más responsable, tenía que actuar como una adulta —aunque tuviera once años— como sus padres.

—¡Ruby ven a cenar! —llamó Dia desde el primer piso.

Espero unos segundos, pero no hubo respuesta.

Volvió a llamar y todo siguió igual.

« _¿De verdad sigue durmiendo?_ » pensó.

Quizá la tristeza de verdad invadió a su hermana o tan solo estaba haciendo un berrinche, aunque esto último no era muy probable.

Subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

Vacía.

Dia se tambaleo hacia atrás al ver que estaba vacía.

El pánico junto a un sentimiento de inquietud la ahogaban. Empezó a buscar por todos los rincones de la casa, pero no había señales de Ruby.

Entonces, un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza como una estrella fugaz.

La cortina de la ventana de abajo.

Enseguida volviendo a la habitación de Ruby, busco debajo de su cama y la cajita donde estaba el disfraz de su hermana, ya no estaba.

Todo encajo a la perfección, como una pieza de un rompecabezas.

Enojo, decepción, tristeza, preocupación y más, eran la tormenta de sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos Dia.

Le parecía inaceptable el comportamiento de su hermana. Pero a la vez era sumamente extraño. Dia conocía a la perfección a su hermanita como para saber que ella nunca se escaparía, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Un sonido como el de una radio comenzó a sonar junto al cesto de ropa de la habitación.

—Aquí Yohane, ¿Zuramaru, pedazo de algodón, me copian?

—Aquí Zuramru…

—…

—¿Y Ruby-chan?

—¿Ella te acompaño hasta la parada de autobús? ¿No?

—Sí, pero yo me fui primero… Se supone que a esta hora ya habría llegado zura…

—D-de seguro debe estar en uno de los rincones de su casa comiéndose los dulces que recolectamos o tal vez bañándose, es imposible que todavía no haya llegado…

Si antes las piezas del rompecabezas habían encajado, esta vez se fusionaron. Ya no había duda alguna de lo que había sucedido y Dia se encontraba molesta, a la vez que demasiado preocupada.

Agarro el walkie-talkie y apretó el botón.

—Chicas…

…

Ruby entro al bosque y el olor a tierra, aire fresco y naturaleza, invadieron sus fosas nasales. Se sentía como una aventurera entrando a aquel lugar y su miedo era solo opacado por la determinación de recuperar su querido disfraz.

Ella corría persiguiendo su disfraz que era jalado por el viento, tratando de evitar las raíces de los viejos arboles sin hojas y las pequeñas piedras que se interponían en su camino, mientras sus pasos eran iluminados por la luz de luna y su camino por las pequeñas lámparas de calabaza que estaban esparcidas por el bosque.

Era como si las lámparas estuvieran llevando a Ruby hacia un camino, como un sendero, pero ella no lo notaba. Al tener toda su atención en su disfraz que se encontraba a dos metros sobre el suelo, ondulándose como una bandera e impulsado por el viento o algo más…

Siguió corriendo y podría decirse que ya se encontraba muy lejos de la carretera. La capa giro a la derecha en un veloz disparo, Ruby acelero el paso, casi tropezándose y cuando por fin se encontraba a un metro de su disfraz, tropezó.

Tropezó con una de las tantas raíces que se esforzaba en esquivar. Cayó de frente hacia la tierra ensuciando la falda blanca y blusa rosada que llevaba puestas. Otra vez, se sintió como una _tonta_ estando en el suelo.

Levanto la vista y su disfraz se tendía sobre un árbol a unos pocos metros. Estaba ahí recargado sobre una de las ramas, esperándola. Pero dada la altura de la rama, Ruby jamás lo alcanzaría. Se rindió en su sitio y sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, hasta que sin que se lo esperara, su disfraz cayó.

En una suave caída, sin producir sonido alguno, justo en frente de ella a tan solo dos metros.

Su expresión se ilumino y supo de instante que ya nada parecía perdido y que valió la pena llegar hasta ahí. Se reincorporo del suelo, sin importar la tierra en su ropa y se dirigió de inmediato a recoger su disfraz.

Se inclinó frente al disfraz y lo agarro con sus pequeñas manos, para después darse cuenta que tan solo se trataba de una parte de su disfraz. No pudo evitar recordar a su hermana apenas tuvo parte del disfraz en manos, y eso que no había pensado mucho en ella desde que salió. «Nada que no se pueda arreglar» se dijo a sí misma. Solo faltaba encontrar la otra parte, pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el trozo de tela, luego levanto la vista y ahí estaba, a tan solo cinco metros de distancia.

En lo que parecía ser un cobertizo de almacenamientos, viejo, gastado y un poco aterrador. Estaba hecho de madera, madera muy gastada con el tiempo y con un color marrón que se mezclaba con un sucio verde oscuro. No tenía puerta donde se suponía que debía haber una. En vez de eso, solo había una sofocante oscuridad. Al lado de la oscuridad, había una inscripción que rezaba en letras negras "Abrazos gratis" con una flecha señalando la entrada, algo despintada.

Y justo en frente de la entrada llena de oscuridad, ahí estaba su disfraz.

Camino despacio hacia él, se inclinó para recogerlo, pero una mano se le adelanto. Una mano que usaba un guante blanco con detalles azules en ella, agarro el disfraz y lentamente lo atrajo hacia la oscuridad.

Ruby parpadeo y en menos de dos segundos, sintió un miedo similar al de la oscuridad de su casa. Cayó sobre si y enseguida, giro para terminar gateando a toda velocidad hacia el árbol más cercano en busca de refugio.

No estaba sola en ese lugar.

« _¿Qué clase de persona se quedaría en un lugar tan aterrador como ese? Probablemente no una buena persona…_ » Es lo que pensaba Ruby.

Aferrada al árbol, asomó su cabeza, mirando hacia el lugar de donde salieron aquellos guantes. Y de ahí, unos ojos brillaban entre la oscuridad, morados como relucientes gemas. Ruby ejerció más fuerza en su agarre y parpadeó. Los ojos ya no eran morados, eran verdes. ¡Eran verdes! ¿Cómo no los vio antes? Esos ojos verdes le recordaban a los de su hermana, al igual que los del gatito.

—Hola, Ruby.

La cara de un payaso se asomó entre la oscuridad. Era como si fueran dos dimensiones. Adentro de la puerta solo había oscuridad y afuera estaba nuestro mundo.

De instancia, Ruby quería correr, pero había algo en la voz del payaso que le parecía confiable y simpática.

Las manos del payaso se asomaron entre la oscuridad, en una tenía el disfraz de Ruby y en la otra una paleta roja.

—¿Quieres tu disfraz Ruby? —El payaso sonreía.

Ella asintió.

—¿Y una paleta? ¿Te gustan las paletas?

El payaso se la puso difícil… Y es porque, ¡Tenia un paleta! A Ruby le encantaban las paletas y era muy difícil que se negara a una, en especial a las rojas. Las paletas rojas sabor a durazno que tanto le gustaban a Ruby…

—Sí… —contestó y se acercó, hipnotizada por el trato que le ofrecía el payaso. Extendió la mano, pero de inmediato la retiro y retrocedió unos pasos hacia el árbol—. One-chan dice que no debo aceptar cosas de extraños…

—Tu one-chan es muy lista, Ruby. Muy lista —respondió el payaso—. Por eso me voy a presentar. Ruby, yo soy la señorita Suwawa, también conocida como Kanan la payasa mitad delfín. Kanan, te presento a Kurosawa Ruby. Ruby te presento a Kanan. Ahora ya no somos desconocidas ¿Verdad?

Ruby asintió con entusiasmo y por un momento se sintió mal. No lo había notado, pero no era un payaso, era una payasa. Le presto más atención a su rostro y logro notar su maquillaje blanco que llevaba en la cara, sus labios pintados de color azul, la nariz pintada del mismo color y su cabello azul marino con un peinado de cola de caballo.

—¿Por qué mitad delfín? —preguntó Ruby con curiosidad.

—Ohhh… ¿Quieres saber?

—¡Si!

—Escucha atentamente, Ruby. —Enseguida la payasa abrió la boca y de ella el sonido tan divertido que producen los delfines.

Ruby quedo fascinada con lo que hizo la payasa. Los delfines siempre le parecieron animales asombrosos. Su simpatía por Kanan iba aumentado y ella lo presentía.

—¿Por qué estás ahí?

—¡Hay una fiesta Ruby! ¡Una fiesta de disfraces! ¡Después de todo, es Halloween! —Exclamó con alegría la payasa—. ¿El mejor día de todos después de tu cumpleaños? ¿No, Ruby?

—¡Si! ¡El mejor día de todos!

—¿No quieres venir? Hay un montón de dulces, amigos, abrazos y globos…

—¿Globos?

—¡Si, globos! ¡De todos los colores!

—¿Y flotan?

—¿Son de los que flotan? —volvió a preguntar.

La sonrisa de la payasa se ensancho más y parecía divertirse con la simple mención de esa palabra.

—Es más que obvio, Ruby tontita. No puede haber una fiesta sin globos que flotan…

Ruby se acercó hacia ella, pero vaciló y volvió a retroceder.

—No, no puedo… Ya es muy tarde…

Enseguida la sonrisa de la payasa se desvaneció.

—Ohh… cierto. Dia te matara si no vuelves…

Ruby asintió con tristeza, mirando al suelo.

—Bueno… Acabo de recordar que ya no hay paletas —tiró la paleta adentro—. Nos vemos… —Kanan empezó a sumergirse entre la oscuridad.

—¡Espera!

La payasa se detuvo y volvió a asomarse.

—¿Pasa algo, Ruby?

—Mi-mi disfraz…

—¡Oh, es cierto! Lo siento, lo había olvidado. Es que no parecías desearlo mucho…

—¡Te equivocas! Es… muy importante para mí. One-chan y yo lo hicimos juntas…

—Ya veo —sonrió la payasa y extendió su mano mostrando el disfraz—. Entonces… tómalo.

Ruby se acercó a paso lento hacia ella.

Y cuando extendió la mano para agarrar su disfraz, Kanan se lo entrego.

—Bien. Oye, Ruby ¿No quieres llevarte un globo también?

Ruby se lo planteó un momento, pero luego decidió.

—Si ¿Por qué no?

—A si me gusta.

La payasa sumergió su mano entre la oscuridad y cuando la volvió a sacar, se encontraba sosteniendo el hilo de un globo azul que flotaba.

—Toma.

Ruby agarro el hilo del globo con la mano que tenía vacía.

—Gracias Kanan-chan.

—No hay de que, Ruby —mostró una gran sonrisa, casi radiante.

Ruby retrocedía aun mirando al frente. Entonces, el globo que tenía en mano comenzó a bajar. Tal vez no flotaba bien o algo así. Bajo, bloqueando de su vista a la payasa y luego, exploto.

Arañas. Arañas salieron del globo y cayeron sobre Ruby, esparciéndose y mordiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y parecía que sus pequeñas patas tuvieran garras, porque se clavaban en su piel. Hilos de sangre prendían de Ruby.

Ruby cayó al suelo gritando y llorando mientras trataba de pedir ayuda y a la vez intentaba quitárselas.

Miro al frente por un momento y vio a la payasa retorciéndose de la risa, burlándose de ella y de su estupidez. En ese preciso instante, la cara de la payasa se volvió lo más infernal que había visto Ruby en su corta vida.

Salió de la oscuridad, revelando su ceñido y reluciente traje plateado con pompones azules y con una sonrisa demoniaca en el rostro.

Agarro del tobillo a Ruby y la jalo hacia la profunda oscuridad.

—¡One-chaaaaan!

Grito tratando de aferrarse al suelo.

Se sumergió en la oscuridad, su voz se volvió un eco y luego un susurro.

La payasa la había lanzado a los interiores y Ruby cayo chocando su espalda contra el suelo, pero amortiguando un poco el daño gracias al agua.

Si, "agua".

Ella entendió al instante en donde se encontraba. Sus padres le habían hablado sobre este lugar.

Estaba adentro de un túnel de alcantarilla. Olía mal, demasiado mal. Un olor a basura y excremento inundaban sus fosas nasales. El agua que la rodeaba estaba entre un tono verdoso y marrón.

Ruby se aferró a su disfraz, mientras hiperventilaba por el pánico y su vista era bloqueada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Se reincorporo de pie, tambaleándose, pero volvió a caer cuando algo salto encima de ella.

Era la payasa, Kanan.

Cayó encima de Ruby irguiéndose como un oso, mientras Ruby la miraba con profundo miedo.

Levanto a Ruby, estrangulándola por el cuello con sus guantes agusanados. Sus ojos poseían un brillo aterrador, ya no eran verdes, eran morados.

—¿Lista para flotar, Ruby?

La cara de la payasa se retorció mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Alejó una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía estrangulando a Ruby. Su mano libre se convirtió en la de un demonio, roja, lisa con escamas y gigantescas garras blancas como huesos y afiladas como navajas.

Alzo sus garras. Hubo un silencioso corte, un grito de sufrimiento y en un segundo, Kurosawa Ruby fue cortada a la mitad.

La parte baja de su cuerpo cayó al agua de alcantarilla, deslizándose como mantequilla; las aguas se tiñeron de un rojo oscuro que se extendía al igual que una pandemia.

Vísceras y tripas prendían de Ruby y sentía la sangre se escurrirse de su cuerpo junto a su vida.

Bajo la vista hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo que estaba en el agua y notó como un fragmento de su columna vertebral se asomaba entre toda la carne, un punto blanco que brillaba entre tanto rojo.

Enseguida la payasa, la soltó. Cayó de nuevo al agua llena de porquería y sintió como esta se infiltraba por todo su cuerpo.

Intento encontrar su disfraz, a su hermana, entre tanto dolor, pero no había indicio alguno que estuviera ahí.

Miro al frente y la payasa seguía sonriendo, esperando su desdichada e intranquila muerte.

El calor de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, mezclándose con la frialdad de las aguas.

Por un instante, Ruby sintió que flotaba.

Cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, sus ojos miraron al oscuro techo.

…

8:31 PM

Treinta minutos después del despertar.

Luego de la conversación entre Dia, Hanamaru y Yoshiko, las tres se reunieron en la casa de la mayor y salieron en búsqueda de la desaparecida Ruby.

Era muy apresurado llamar a la policía y dado que Dia no quería alertar a sus padres solo porque su hermanita se fue por ahí. Optaron por ir a buscarla por ellas mismas.

Al cabo de un rato de estar buscando por los alrededores de la casa, Dia le dijo a las dos que buscaran a Ruby por la parte alta del pueblo (Tal como ellas habían dicho que estuvieron ahí) y que ella seguiría buscando por el vecindario y se quedaría por si Ruby volvía. Si encontraban algo, acordaron hablarse por el walkie-talkie.

Maru se dirigía a la parada de autobuses con cierta esperanza de encontrar a Ruby en ese lugar. Ella se sentía culpable, no debió haber convencido a Ruby de escaparse y lo peor de todo era que no le había confesado a Dia que todo fue idea de ella y de Yoshiko. Pero es que ella realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo en este día con su mejor amiga, su primer amor.

Al llegar a la parada, todo se veía normal. No había una sola persona a la vista.

Suspiro y decidió darse vuelta para buscar en otra parte, entonces, la farola que alumbraba el lugar comenzó a parpadear.

Un pequeño escalofrió se esparció por toda su espalda, junto a la extrañeza de lo que veía.

« _De seguro es una falla eléctrica. Sí, solo es eso_ » pensó Maru.

No le presto más atención, hasta que la farola ilumino algo de lo que no se había percatado.

La calabaza de Ruby.

Un poco atrás del asiento, se veía una calabaza anaranjada de plástico en el suelo con unos cuantos caramelos adentro y algunos que se escapaban del interior.

Instintivamente se acercó y la recogió junto a los dulces.

Sabía que era de ella, porque Maru había escrito con plumón negro en letra pequeña "Propiedad de R. K.", al costado de la carita de la calabaza.

La calabaza estaba llena.

Al parecer no se había comido ningún dulce. ¿Entonces, que le paso a Ruby…? ¿Por qué dejo tirada su calabaza? Algo había sucedido.

Una suave brisa recorrió su cuerpo en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba.

Hanamaru miró en dirección en la que corría aquella brisa y observo el iluminado bosque a sus espaldas.

Un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza y no le pareció tan raro que de repente Ruby estuviera ahí.

Sin esperar más, aferrando la calabaza a su pecho, comenzó a caminar hacia el iluminado bosque.

…

Era como si las calabazas iluminadas en el bosque la estuvieran llevando hacia algún lugar. Entonces pensó que tal vez Ruby también había seguido esas calabazas. Hanamaru sabía del pequeño miedo que Ruby tenía a la oscuridad y lo más seguro es que haya seguido ese camino. Era mejor seguirlas a perderse en medio de la negrura del bosque.

Continuo caminando en dirección que la llevaban las calabazas, aunque su cuerpo le decía que diera media vuelta y se largara de ahí, ella estaba decidida a seguir el camino. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que sea donde sea que la llevara este sendero, ahí estaba Ruby.

Haciendo caso a la razonable voz de su cabeza, continúo su camino. Un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al ver como los arboles con hojas, eran cambiados por unos sin estas a medida que seguía caminando. La luna seguía brillando en el inmenso cielo y todo estaba sumado en una escalofriante calma.

Una luz roja iluminaba el lugar frente a ella, cegando su vista.

Entrecerró sus ojos y observo con claridad lo que veía.

Un cobertizo de almacenamientos algo viejo, sin puerta y una inscripción al lado de esta que decía: "Abrazos gratis", con una flecha señalando la entrada. En el techo del lugar se encontraba una calabaza de Halloween con una vela roja encima de esta. Desprendía un ligero, pero cegador brillo rojizo.

El lugar no le daba un buen presentimiento a Hanamaru y habría optado por irse, sino fuera porque en la entrada se asomaba una cabellera pelirroja desde la esquina inferior derecha.

—¿Ruby-chan? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

La cabellera se movió, revelando el rostro de la pequeña Ruby.

—¡Hanamaru-chan! —Ruby sonreía.

Maru suspiró, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento. Sin embargo, su cuerpo le gritaba que debía irse.

—¿Dónde estabas, Ruby-chan? Nos preocupaste a todos zura… —comentó acercándose.

—¡Es que aquí hay una fiesta, Hanamaru-chan! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

—¿Una fiesta?

—¡Sí, una fiesta de disfraces! ¡Una fiesta de disfraces en la que todos flotamos, Hanamaru-chan! ¡Y si vienes aquí conmigo, tú también flotaras!

Esas palabras dichas con dulzura y entusiasmo, causaron un efecto contario en Hanamaru. Y era porque esa dulzura y entusiasmo ocultaban detrás de ellas cierta malicia.

—¿Flotar? ¿De qué estás hablando Ruby-chan? No entiendo zura… Deja eso y vámonos de una vez que Dia-san y Yoshiko-chan están preocupadas…

—¡¿Cómo no lo vas a entender, Hanamaru-chan?! ¡Aquí todos flotamos! ¡Ven conmigo y flotaremos las dos, juntas! Solo las dos, por la eternidad…

Su amiga le ofrecía un tentador y extraño trato, se acercó, pero enseguida se detuvo.

—No Ruby-chan, debemos irnos…

La sonrisa de Ruby desapareció y una mueca de tristeza se formó en su rostro junto a lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no quieres venir Hanamaru-chan? —Dijo entre sollozos—. ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¡¿A caso no te gustaba?!

Maru palideció y un frio viento atravesó su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que Ruby supiera acerca de sus sentimientos?

—Si no quieres venir conmigo… ¡Te obligare! —Rugió Ruby.

El cuerpo de Hanamaru se paralizo por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos y dejo caer la calabaza que llevaba en sus manos, esparciendo los dulces que contenía por el suelo.

Ruby salió del lugar, arrastrándose. Revelando solo la parte de su cintura para arriba ¿La otra parte? Había desaparecido, o había sido cortada.

La sangre que salía de la cintura de Ruby se restregaba sobre la tierra como pintura, lágrimas de sangre se derramaban por sus mejillas y un pedazo de su blanca columna vertebral se asomaba detrás de ella.

Hanamaru se tapó la boca para ahogar sus gritos e intentaba cerrar los ojos creyendo que lo que veía no era real, pero sí que era real. Retrocedía a pequeños pasos, el inmenso miedo que sentía en ese momento no le permitía más.

—¡Todos es tu culpa, Hanamru-chan! —Croó Ruby, arrastrándose hacia Maru—. ¡Si no hubieras apoyado la idea de que me escapara, yo no estaría así! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

—Yo no…

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —Una espuma rojiza comenzaba a salir de la boca de Ruby—. ¡Por tu culpa la payasa me atrapo!

« _¿La payasa?_ »

—¡Por tu culpa estoy muerta, Hanamaru-chan! ¡Todo es tu culpa! —Vociferó con una voz nauseabunda que comenzaba a reír entre coágulos—. ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Maru cayo de espalda y Ruby se acercaba impulsándose con sus brazos, mientras sus ojos verdes se tornaban rojos como la sangre.

El cuerpo de Maru reacciono cuando Ruby se encontraba a tan solo un metro de ella. Se levantó, dio media vuelta y corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Corría sin prestarle atención a lo que podría estar detrás de ella, siguiendo el camino por el cual había venido.

El sonido de una radio con interferencia sonó en su bolsillo.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Ruby le hablaba de alguna forma por el walkie-talkie.

—Yo-yo —intento terminar lo que iba a decir, pero la lengua se le trababa—, ¡Lo siento!

Saco el aparato de su bolsillo, lo arrojo lejos y continúo corriendo. Lagrimas caían por cada lugar que pisaba.

Cerró los ojos y algo chocó con ella.

No quería abrirlos, pero cambio de parecer al escuchar una voz madura y varonil.

—¿Niña, estas bien? —preguntó un policía que no dudo en sujetarla de hombros al ver lo mucho que temblaba y lloraba.

Los ojos de Hanamaru se abrieron como platos y lloro aún más. Lloro como un bebe que había recibido el susto de su vida, mientras abrazaba al policía que trataba de consolarla.

Maru lloraba por lo que había vivido, lloraba porque lo que dijo Eso era verdad, lloraba porque ya no volvería ver a Ruby, lloraba porque Maru había matado a Ruby.

Hanamaru había matado a su mejor amiga, a su primer amor.

…

A la mañana siguiente, todo el vecindario se había enterado de la desaparición de la hija de los Kurosawa de apenas ocho años de edad. Rumores comenzaron a esparcirse acerca de su desaparición, pero la verdad, es que el pequeño pueblito de Uchiura no estaba listo para la multitud de desapariciones y matanzas que comenzarían a surgir a partir de esta primera desaparición, que luego se descubriría que no fue una desaparición, sino un asesinato o algo peor.

Tres dias después de que los Kurosawa avisaran a la policía acerca de la desaparición de su hija. Esta fue encontrada muerta, cortada a la mitad y con una gran cantidad de arañazos y mordiscos por todo su cuerpo, flotando por los canales del rio de donde sale el agua del desagüe.

En el transcurso de esos tres días, dos niños y un adulto mayor desaparecieron, para luego de una semana ser encontrados muertos de formas inimaginables y muy diferentes a la de Ruby.

El pueblo se dio cuenta que algo estaba comenzando a matar a las personas de ese lugar, en especial a los niños.

 _Eso_ había despertado y se encargaría de sembrar caos por todo el pueblo a lo largo de casi un año y medio, hasta su aparente muerte y posterior renacimiento.

Fue un día de enero de 1986 en el que siete amigas se reunirían por primera vez. Y sería un día de marzo de 1987 en que Dia y sus seis amigas se enfrentarían juntas por primera vez a _Eso_ y le pondrían fin a su reinado del terror.

Su reunión fue de una manera inexplicable, por alguien o algo para vencer a _Eso_. Como un pequeño disfraz rojo que es movido por algo que aparentemente, es el viento.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bueno, debo decir que es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de horror xD No tengo idea de si salió bien, pero bueno… de una u otra forma tendré que aprender.**

 **Al comienzo no había ni iba a ver romance alguno. Pero termine metiendo el de Hanamaru y Ruby, pero que importa… Ruby murió u.u Si me lo preguntan, si la historia continuara… probablemente hubiera habido algo entre Dia y Maru…**

 **Ahora lo importante ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esta idea tan rara?**

 **Nunca me plantee en escribirla, en especial cuando salió la película.** **Digamos que estaba viendo memes en Facebook (Lo típico), y entonces me topó con un meme de Kanan al lado de la casita que dice "Abrazos gratis" (La cual según dicen, es una casa real donde un asesino mataba niños). Y bueno, un bombillo se ilumino dentro de mí y ya saben lo demás. Además que estábamos en Halloween y tenía tiempo libre xD**

 **Y eso sería todo… Espero que no me maten por escribir algo así D:**

 **En fin, no les quito más su tiempo. Gracias por leer. Saludos =w=**


End file.
